


I've Got A Jared Waiting At Home For Me (the one where Jensen's at work, and Jared's at home waiting for him)

by A_Touch_Of_Hope (o0kaymawn0o)



Series: Fresh Meat Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: (Jared gets off on Jensen just taking clothes off), (Jared is Jensen's Sex Boy), (Jensen can do anything he wants to Jared), (Jensen has a filthy mind), (Jensen has a thing for the faces Jared makes when he's balls deep in Jensen's mouth), (Jensen is Jared's Sex Daddy), (THINK THAT COVERS IT ALL BABY'S!!!), (these ones send electricity through you! >8D), (use of a tie to fuck harder), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, BDSM, BDSM themes, Barebacking, Biting, Bottom Jared, Butt Plugs, Claiming, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fresh Meat Verse, Hardcore, Kinky, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Marking, Masochism, Nipple Clamps, Object Penetration, Oral Sex, Pain Kink, Passionate Sex, Possessive Behaviour, Possessive Jensen, Prostate Massage, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sex Toys, Spanking, Top Jensen, Top Jensen Ackles, Totally Exposed, Wall Sex, Wax Play, deep penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3988336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0kaymawn0o/pseuds/A_Touch_Of_Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen needs to be with Jared, not stewing in his cubicle, just waiting for the clock to strike five. Yes, Jared had given him mind-blowing head as a wake-up call birthday present, and then proceeded to ride him like a cowboy—it had been fucking spectacular—but not enough to grant him the patience to remain here, when it’s the last place he wants to be right now. </p>
<p>They have stuff to do, no time to sit around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got A Jared Waiting At Home For Me (the one where Jensen's at work, and Jared's at home waiting for him)

**Author's Note:**

> As people liked Fresh Meat so much, I decided to turn it into a Verse after I read over it again and got inspired to produce this baby! 
> 
> ENJOY~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Jensen _really_ would rather not be at work right now. Not when he has _something_ waiting for him at home. _Something_ that he set up to suit all of his needs. The plans for tonight that he has in his head should be illegal. But they’re not. What people do in their own homes is their business. God. Fucking. Bless. America. What would be even better is if that meant that he could leave work early and get on with it.

Several times already today, colleagues have given him odd looks. He’s not surprised. If the shoe was on the other foot, he would be casting some questioning glances his way.

He can’t help it! He’s so fucking excited for tonight that he’s been hard ever since he left the house. Even with his cock trapped between the waist line of his jeans, and his stomach, it’s doing nothing to relieve the pressure in his groin.

Maybe if he hadn’t been so creative in making one of his wildest fantasies come true, this would be easier for him.

Jensen smirks. It’s going to be completely fucking worth it when he gets home to Jared, who’s waiting just for him. Jensen digs his teeth into his bottom lip, eyes glazing over.

They’ve only been together for a few months since their first night together. No matter what, though, Jensen can get it up for Jared in seconds. The dude is just so fucking sexy, with his peachy ass, marked with Jensen’s teeth and handprints, those sickeningly innocent ever-changing eyes that Jensen longs to be staring into right now, as he slams full-force into Jared’s body.

If he’s not careful, he’s going to free the beast all over his work computer. It’s not that he really cares about getting caught. On the contrary, previously to finding Jared in that club, Jensen had been quite the exhibitionist. And, yes he has fucked a few work colleagues purely because they caught him tugging it and got turned on. Not his fault they were sluts for his cock. Then again, that’s not the case these days. No one else gets his dick other than Jared.

Which is why he can’t pull it out in plain sight, with hungry eyes all over this joint. He growls in frustration. Why can’t someone just come in and shoot up the joint so he can have a mother-fucking excuse to leave this dump, get home to Jared, and enjoy his treat.

It’s his birthday, for crying out loud!

Jensen needs to be with Jared, not stewing in his cubicle, just waiting for the clock to strike five. Yes, Jared had given him mind-blowing head as a wakeup call birthday present, and then proceeded to ride him like a cowboy—it had been fucking spectacular—but not enough to grant him the patience to remain here, when it’s the last place he wants to be right now.

Closing his eyes, Jensen pictures the position he left Jared in. His lover is at home, tied to their bedposts, legs propped up on one of those lifts that gynaecologists use to examine down below, creating the perfect stretch of Jared’s thigh muscles, while keeping his ass wide-open, vividly showing off the butt-plug lodged firmly in Jared’s hole, the end sealing the rim, effectively stopping any of Jensen’s come from their morning activity from escaping, while also doing its purpose of keeping Jared opened up for him when he returns. Jared’s long, thick cock that Jensen can’t wait to get down his throat is hard and leaking, halted by the cock ring situated at the base, which Jensen will only remove once he’s about ready to release inside the younger man. Prior to Jared, Jensen didn’t really like giving head. The taste is still weird to him on his tongue—that’s not at all why he does it. He sucks Jared down to the base because of the faces the kid makes, and the noises that tumble from his mouth in waves—it’s just too good to pass up. On top of that, Jared has clamps attached to his nipples, sending small pulses through his body every ten seconds, and if Jared wants to moan, he can, though nothing will be heard, thanks to the ball-gag securely keeping his mouth shut. Along with all these things, Jensen has candles placed above Jared’s wrists—Jensen found out that Jared has a bit of a pain kink not long after Jared’s confession that he really liked Jensen slapping his ass, and Jensen abuses it as much as he can—the wax dripping onto his pale wrists every now and then.

If only his boss knew why he needs to get the fuck out of here, _right_ the fuck now.

Jensen groans into his hands, wondering if he should take a bathroom stop, just to feel some sort of release. He stomps down that idea immediately. He wants to finish inside Jared, with Jared moaning his name at the top of his lungs. God, the things Jared does to Jensen—makes him want Jared hanging off his cock for all fucking eternity. Jensen just wants to cut them off from the rest of the world, never letting anyone see them together—what they do together is special, and no one has the right to watch, and especially no right to look at Jared. _His_ Jared. Anyone so much as slips their eyes to him, and Jensen has this undying need to crush their skulls into the floor. Jared, the fucker, really gets off on this, and purposefully puts on a show in front of Jensen’s friends.

Son of a bitch is the best thing that has ever happened to him.

Fuck, he wants Jared so bad right now. Wants to slide into that glorious body, ravage those beautiful lips, mark Jared’s perfect skin, and add to the dark bites on the backs of Jared’s shoulders. Wants to feel the pressure of Jared’s heels pressing into his ass, forcing him further into Jared’s body. Ugh, this kid is going to be the death of him. That’s if his cock doesn’t explode, and he dies of blood loss.

When he got here at half eight this morning, everyone wished him happy birthday. He told them all to go fuck themselves, and they’ve been avoiding starting anything up with him since. Jensen is happy with this result, at least. He doesn’t think that he can stand speaking to anyone at the moment, not when he’s failing to concentrate on the screen in front of him.

His job’s not exciting, but he gets a lot of money for what he does, which is designing algorithms for potential apps. Jensen landed the job due to his ability to pick things up quick, with the added help from his friend putting in a good word for him and talking him up to the boss. After his first day, Jensen pretty much got the gist of everything. Now it just comes naturally to him.

In terms of a dream job, Jensen doesn’t really have one. This affords him more than enough. Plus having a dream job would just take his attention away from Jared, which is something that Jensen strives to avoid. He could never go a day without Jared now that he has him—the little fucker knows this, and constantly finds new ways to have him hard enough to cut glass.

Fuck it. What’s a few more hours going to hurt? Jensen cracks his knuckles, rolls his shoulders back, flexes his fingers, and does his job.

* * *

 

Jared is caught between wanting to kill Jensen, demand that he put him through all of this again, and really needing to take a piss. Regardless of the stupid cock ring forcing him to remain painfully hard, Jared’s restrained, and therefore can’t get the fuck out of this bed.

“Ughn,” Jared moans, head thrashing as the clamps transfer a surge through his body, turning him on even more if that’s possible at this point.

Jensen will be here soon. Or he should be. _He better fucking be._ Jared’s not sure how much more he can take of this. He’s not sure why he likes this so much. It’s been hours since Jensen left, winking, before declaring that he’s off to work. Jared hadn’t been able to help smirking at the look of anguish in Jensen’s eyes that he would have to suffer through work before he could have all of _this._

Yeah, Jared knows how to work the older man over. Two months has taught them a lot about each other. Also, Jared learned a fuckload about himself, and the kinky side to him—the side that wants to push Jensen onto the bed, straddle his waist, and ride his long, fat cock. The side that screams Jensen’s name loud enough for everyone to hear—the side that _never_ wants this to end.

The plug in his ass; the clamps on his nipples; the ring around his cock, and the heat of the wax blending into his skin—everything is _perfect._ All he needs now is Jensen. _Needs him like he needs air._ It feels like it’s been years since he’s had an orgasm, when really he had three this morning. That’s not to say that he doesn’t want another one right the fuck now.

When did he start cussing so much? He used to be sweet—he still is—to everyone else. But when Jensen’s around, his mouth runs with filth like the older man’s. Jared tells Jensen just what he wants him to do to Jared over and over again in every way possible.

It was a blessing in disguise getting dragged to that club.

His ass throbs with want. _Want_ to be filled with Jensen. _Want_ for Jensen’s _talented_ fingers; his _scorching_ tongue; his _delicious_ cock stuffing Jared to the brim.

_Fuck. Hurry up, Daddy._

That’s another thing that Jared found out about himself. He has a Daddy kink. _A huge one_. The way Jensen manhandles him all over the place; punishes him and spanks his ass, Jared’s not surprised that it’s a part of him. Three weeks into being together, Jensen had been plowing— _fucking plowing_ Jared in the shower, hips pushed up right against Jared’s ass, heavy hands tightened on Jared’s skin, hot breath against the back of Jared’s neck as his moans echoed around them, encouraging the older man. It was when Jensen gave a particularly staggering thrust that forced Jared up against the wall that Jared accidently shouted out _“Fuck, Daddy!”_ There had been no pause at all in Jensen’s movements—Jared had felt the smirk forming on his skin, and knew from that moment on that he was well and truly screwed.

Since then it’s become a part of their daily sex routine. Jared never admits just how much he _really_ likes it, but he does let on that he wants it to continue.

God, Jensen needs to get here. Like now. Please.

Another drop of wax lands on Jared’s wrist. He ruts, splaying his hair all over the pillow underneath his head. If only he had his hands free, he could drip the wax across his front.

_Why do I like pain so much?_

He’ll never get the answer to that one. Jensen had been insistent that he clear everything with Jared before they went any further with this. Jared had told him that he would let him know if anything Jensen did rubbed him the wrong way. Not that Jensen ever could. The guy is Jared’s obsession; his drug dosage—his fucking euphoria standing on two legs—two amazing bowed legs.

Besides, it’s Jensen’s birthday, and they’ve done stuff like this before. Just not to this extreme. And, yeah... Maybe Jared’s a little anxious for the other things that Jensen talked about doing to him tonight, but he’s willing to try anything with Jensen.

_Do whatever you want to me. Just get here now._

The key turning in the lock is quite possibly the best thing that has happened all day.

* * *

 

Jensen kicks the door behind him, a spring in his step and a humming tune playing through his throat. It’s about damn time that he got home. _Got home to his present waiting in their room._ Not wasting any more time, Jensen bolts up the stairs, trying to rein his eagerness in. He wants this to go as brilliantly as he planned it all a few nights ago. Everything has to turn out perfectly, and he’s going to make sure of it.

His hand rests on the door knob just letting Jared suffer for a couple more seconds, while simultaneously informing Jared that he’s here— _this_ is about to start.

Sucking in much needed air, Jensen twists his wrist and pushes the door open. It slams against the wall. His eyes cloud over in milliseconds from the display before him, his cock stabbing against the material of his pants in desperation to be on the outside, to finally be released from its prison. Jensen feels saliva pooling in the back of his throat, feels the heat washing over his body, putting every single stretch of skin on hyper alert—alert to what’s to come—alert to the juicy specimen writhing on the bed, each movement clearly causing the plug to beat against Jared’s prostate. The wax has settled into Jared’s skin. Fucking perfect. Jared jolts before Jensen’s eyes as another wave of electricity contorts his body. This is everything that Jensen wanted and more.

_Fucking beautiful._

“Fuck, baby. You look good enough to eat like that,” Jensen mutters, voice rough with eagerness. Jared’s eyes fuzz over as Jensen starts unbuttoning his pants, sliding them just down to his thighs. The older man stuffs his right hand past the rim of his boxers, holding them out until Jensen’s thick, flushed cock springs out, held in Jensen’s warm palm. Jensen can see the way Jared’s watching him—how he wants to touch Jensen so bad it’s killing him, and how he wants nothing more than to have Jensen’s hands on him.

Jensen licks the palm of his hand, one strip after the other, and then slides it along the length of his cock, tentatively guiding his palm back and forth on the spongy head all the while keeping his eyes on Jared, who looks about ready to cry he’s so hard.

“Mm, Jared. Wish you could see how good you look. I’ve been losing it all day thinking about you waiting at home for me,” Jensen bites his bottom lip, adding more pressure to his strokes. “Been hard all day, and I didn’t need a cock ring to stay like that. Jesus, the things you do to me. How’s that plug feel?” Jensen slides his pants all the way down, sliding them off his legs along with his shoes, flicking them away with his feet. He approaches Jared with slow, long strides, fingers reaching up to unbutton his shirt, tie slightly loosened. He has plans for the tie. Smirking, Jensen places one knee on the bed, eyes drawn to the lid of the butt-plug, and the pulsing need above it. Jared’s repeatedly moaning into the ball gag, clearly about ready for it to come off now. “Don’t worry, baby, that’ll come off soon. Just wanna do stuff to you first. Been thinking about sucking your huge cock for hours,” he admits, wrapping his hand around the middle, giving a few cursory strokes. Jared jolts beneath him from the pleasure or the clamps, Jensen’s not at all sure. “Want me to put my mouth on you? Take you down to the base? Blow you until you’re ready to come?” Jared’s head nods so hard the older man momentarily worries the kid might jar his neck.

“All right then, baby,” Jensen mumbles, hot breath ghosting over the head of Jared’s cock. Its vibrating with need, and Jensen can’t wait to get the thing down his throat. “Looks like you really want it, Jared,” Jensen teases, releasing a controlled breath around the sensitive head, watching it practically beg before Jensen accepts it into his mouth, hands palming the sheets on either side of Jared as he sucks more and more all the way to the root, throat constricting around it. Jared’s hips are wriggling like crazy, shoving towards the friction. To stop Jared from choking him, Jensen moves his hands to Jared’s abdomen and forces him to stay down against the bed.

Jensen pulls back all the way to the top, sucking at the head, tongue rotating viciously, gathering all the pre-ejaculate it can manage. The salty texture melts into Jensen’s taste buds. Still doesn’t necessarily like it, but the results are completely worth it all.

His eyes trail up Jared’s body to his face, watching those eyes roll back, the muscles on Jared’s face twitching with delight—all those toned muscles flexing in pleasure all because of Jensen’s mouth.

Jensen tilts his head side to side as he takes Jared in, performing circular motions, lips massaging the skin as he moves further down, wringing gurgled sound after gurgled sound out of the younger man. This is why he does this. This is why he’ll suck Jared off for hours on end just to get these reactions from him. It’s the reason that he’ll swallow Jared’s come, so that he can witness that wide-eyed, lust blown—severely fucked out look that Jared offers him when he does it.

The wet sound sucking Jared’s cock creates sort of turns the older man on, too. It’s dirty, and Jensen fucking loves dirty. He pulls back, and then slams back down, swallowing around the engorged skin, managing a smirk as Jared whines behind his gag.

Jensen knows that if Jared didn’t have that cock ring on, he would be coming like a freight train right now. Fact is: it is there. Jensen slides Jared’s cock out of his mouth, not relinquishing his strokes up and down Jared’s dick for a second.

“You want me to take the gag off of you, Jared?” Jensen mutters, desperately hoping that Jared says yes because he really wants to fuck Jared’s mouth with his tongue.

Jensen grins as Jared’s head bounces on the pillow, affirming that he indeed would like the gag removed. “Okay then. _Daddy’s_ gonna take the gag off because you’ve been such a good boy,” Jensen teases, unclasping the lock at the back of Jared’s head. He gently eases the leather away from the younger man. Lord knows that it’s been on for a long time. Jensen wouldn’t want to tear off any skin with it.

As soon as Jared’s free to talk another pulse rushes through him. His back arches off the bed, hips thrusting into the air, mouth hanging wide. Jensen’s cock twitches at the sound that escapes Jared, filling the air with non-existent pheromones keeping Jensen hard enough to pound nails.

Jensen runs his hand all over Jared’s body, mapping out every inch of skin. He can’t stop the spit gathering inside his mouth. This kid just has to blink and Jensen’s ready to fuck him through the floor. His fingers catch on the base of the plug, gently pressing it against Jared’s hole. Jared cries out, eyes closing tightly due to the pleasure.

“Tell Daddy what it’s been like, Jared,” Jensen breathes huskily, leaning down to nip the insides of Jared’s thighs. He smirks when Jared groans, legs eager to spread even wider to accommodate Jensen between them. It seems that his ministrations are preventing Jared from getting the words out. Not that it matters. Jensen can make a good guess towards what Jared may have been enduring today from the way that Jared is one cock-ring-free dick away from painting the room white.

“Use your words, boy.”

Jensen trails his teeth up to Jared’s groin, applying a small amount of force to the skin just to the right of his testicles, committing the moan he emits to memory. Even before Jared, Jensen had a knack for finding peoples erogenous zones. Thanks to that particular bought and tested skill, it hadn’t taken long for Jensen to assist Jared in experiencing all the pleasures that he may have been missing out on in his life. Jensen had found the first one—Jared’s navel—while the kid had been confessing to Jensen about his past relationship. Jensen had seen the primal need to claim Jared and mark him all over creeping up his back the instant Jared mentioned _that_ mother-fucker. Nevertheless, he hadn’t been about to be shown up by some dude that hadn’t even taken up space in the room at that point, and so his efforts increased tenfold. Soon, Jared forgot what’s his face, which gave Jensen nothing but eternal joy.

Clearly, Jared’s having a rough time of finding his voice. His throat is too busy conjuring up moan after moan, coupled with a few pleas—all at Jensen’s doing. He would let Jared speak if it didn’t happen to be one of his favourite hobbies watching Jared squirm.

Smirking against Jared’s sensitive skin, Jensen traces his day-long stubble along Jared’s happy trail, provoking a prolonged shiver from the younger man in captivity. Jensen crawls his hand up to Jared’s chin, shoving three fingers in Jared’s mouth. Jensen groans hotly from the intense suction to just his digits, wishing that Jared happened to be sucking on something else. Jared’s not going to need the fingers at all. Jensen’s just aware of the kick he gets out of soaking them up. Also, if Jared sucks his cock now, he’s not sure how long he’s going to able to last, and he is determined to finish inside the younger man. Maybe after he’ll pull out, move up Jared’s body, straddle his chest, and shove his cock in Jared’s mouth so he can clean off the come.

_That’s gonna be so fucking hot._

“Mm, get Daddy’s fingers nice and wet, boy. You like Daddy’s fingers?”

Jared moans around Jensen’s digits, nodding with renewed vigour. Jensen can tell that Jared’s close to breaking point. He will have to move this on soon. Even though it’s his birthday, and he could happily go on torturing Jared for many more hours to come, Jared just looks far too inviting to postpone this any longer.

Slipping his fingers out of Jared’s mouth, Jensen cards his hands through Jared’s hair, mussing it up at the ends. “Tell me what it is that you want, baby.” Jensen tracks every twitch underneath creamy skin, marvelling the catch in Jared’s throat as he pulls slightly at the soft tendrils of hair tangled between his fingers—another thing that his boy is into. “Come on, boy. I wanna hear your voice,” Jensen orders, hovering his lips over Jared’s. He teases his tongue inside the younger man’s mouth, melding their wet muscles together for a brief moment. Jared whines when Jensen detaches himself, green eyes burning into his own with need.

Convulsing as a fresh bit of wax falls onto his skin, Jared rasps his reply. “Please... _Please—_ uhgn... Fuck me... Daddy.” Jensen nearly has a heart attack on the spot. Jared is just the perfect person for him. No one will ever come anywhere near close to Jared’s importance in his life. Though he’ll never admit to even thinking it, Jensen hopes that the same can be said for him where Jared is concerned.

Jared’s hips twitch as Jensen’s hand rests on the plug, eyes locked throughout the movement of Jensen gently easing the plug from inside him. He stares hungrily at Jared’s entrance, harder than ever before. He thought it not possible to gather anymore pressure where his cock is the centre of it all, but Jensen keeps learning that he’s completely wrong in that department.

It’s Jared. Always Jared. He’s the only one that can get him like this.

Now that one of the things halting Jared from gaining a semblance of normalcy have been removed, Jared manages to turn his head to the older man, eyes pleading with Jensen to fill Jared with his cock. It makes Jensen ravenous. How did he get so fucking lucky?

Lots of guys in this world would be the happiest people on the planet to have Jared by their side, and he’s the one that got him. None of those assholes have a chance now. Jared will be completely ruined for anyone by the end of this night.

Yes, it’s his Birthday. As far as Jensen’s concerned, they can share their Birthday’s from this point on. Oh, the plans that Jensen has for that day pale in comparison to this one. For one thing, it’ll include any and all of Jared’s kinks. By the end of it, Jared won’t be able to sit down. He’ll be satisfied, though. Isn’t that all that counts when it comes to love?

Jensen snorts at his own thought. Love. Huh. He hasn’t found a way to tell Jared that that’s the way he feels yet. At times, he’s tried to find a situation in which he feels comfortable with saying the words. Jared’s told him many times that he loves him. All Jensen’s been able to cope with is saying that he knows.

Well, that could definitely make this night that much more special. He’ll have to do it when Jared’s in an orgasmic haze, though. Jensen’s not confident that he can handle saying it while Jared is hyper aware, with multitudes of pleasure swirling all around him.

Okay. That’s the plan then. He has to go through with it by the end of the night. That way, if it is ever brought up, Jensen won’t be lying when he says that he did say it, and Jared might have problems recalling it. If that happens to be the case—by which point they hopefully will have been together for quite some time—Jensen won’t have so much of a problem saying the words.

It’s foolproof, right? Yeah. Jensen nods to himself, ignoring Jared’s cursory glance for his actions. He’s left the kid hanging long enough, and he really would like to get back to playing with his present.

“Do you want the clamps to stay on?” Jensen questions, suddenly feeling like he wants this to be a touch more intimate.

Jared pries his mouth open, “No. Wanna feel all of you. Just you... Daddy.”

Carefully, Jensen switches off the machine on the left side of the bed. He presses his fingers into the releasers, and swiftly moves them out of the way. He grins when a breath that Jared hadn’t known he was holding in falls out of him. Jensen’s not surprised. After all, Jared has been like this for _hours_ now.

With just as much care, Jensen detaches the object keeping Jared’s legs spread apart. He takes in the look of gratitude from Jared this rewards him. Slowly, he eases Jared’s legs together, massaging the sore muscles with the pads of his thumbs, easing each leg across his lap to get deeper into the knots.

“You’ve been such a good boy today, Jared. Thank you so much for this. It’s been one of my fantasies forever,” Jensen soothes, gently lifting Jared’s leg to kiss the sore patches. They remain in this state for a while. Neither of them exchange words. They don’t need to. Both are just grateful that they have the night to themselves. Jensen can’t help the genuine smile that finds its way onto his face without his permission. His boy didn’t bat an eyelid at the things that Jensen had informed him that he wanted to do to him. It’s rare to find someone who has that much trust in you in this world. Lucky for him, Jensen’s search is over. He’s found the one that he loves. The one that he would kill for, and travel to the ends of the earth to make happy—while disabling anything that might wish to cause harm to Jared in the process.

This is where he wants to be. _Needs to be._ Here with Jared. In their home. On their bed. No distractions to take them away from each other’s company. Zen, really.

When Jensen deems Jared’s legs relaxed enough, he blows out the flames melting the wax. Jared said that he wanted to feel just Jensen, so the older man is making that happen. He can fiddle with this stuff another day. It’s his Birthday, and the only way he wants to spend it is with the man in his bed.

“You get your pain fix from all that, boy?” Jensen curiously inquires, untying the material binding Jared to the bed, working the strain out of each of Jared’s wrists the same way he relaxed Jared’s thighs.

“Definitely. Need you now. Please, I don’t think I can take waiting anymore,” Jared begs, holding Jensen’s head between his hands, eyes hovering over Jensen’s plump lips. Jensen closes the gap between them, slipping his tongue inside Jared’s mouth, exchanging wet noises between them as their lips separate, sucking in wayward bits of air, hands flying over each other’s bodies. Hands press against planes of skin, tongues ease against each other, familiarizing their surroundings.

Jensen’s hands fall to Jared’s ass, spreading his cheeks apart. He pats one, gripping the flesh with promise. Jared’s hands trail underneath Jensen’s shirt up the expanse of Jensen’s back, finger tips working the braces on Jensen’s spine.

Growling, Jensen shoves Jared back down, binding their cocks between their bodies, rutting against the younger man. Jared moans, rolling his head to the side to accommodate Jensen’s teeth sinking into the juncture of his neck. Jensen knows just how much this turns Jared on. The harder he nips and sucks the skin, the louder Jared gets, and the higher his libido soars.

Jensen attacks Jared’s mouth again, breathing deep into the kiss, hips moving with the grace of a Go-Go dancer, sending wave upon wave of heat to Jared’s cock, which reminds Jensen of the cock ring he’s now starting to feel pressing into his flesh.

He ignores it in favour of shoving his tongue into Jared’s mouth over and over again, fingers gliding through Jared’s floppy hair, tugging gently. The heat between them is growing with every second that passes. Kissing Jared is one of the hottest things in the world. It makes Jensen animalistic, claiming Jared’s mouth ten times over.

There’s no pause—no pulling back for breath, just the sound of air being brought in through their nostrils passing between them. Sweat is starting to soak Jensen’s body. Perspiration drips off the end of his hair, falling onto Jared’s forehead as their kiss deepens, lust almost scorching their insides now.

In a rushed movement, Jensen rolls them over, fingers latching onto Jared’s hips, rocking Jared’s body back and forth. Jensen’s eyes squeeze tightly at the sensation of Jared’s seam rubbing against Jensen’s throbbing erection. He leaves Jared to his own devices, manoeuvring his hands to Jared’s neck. He tilts Jared’s head to the side, allowing him better access, pushing his tongue in as far as it will go, curling the tip along the roof of Jared’s mouth. Jensen bites back a laugh when Jared’s body practically shudders audibly. 

Jensen’s nails lightly graze the backs of Jared’s ears, earning him a deep moan inside his mouth from the younger man. He continues to tease all of Jared’s hot spots, all the while thrusting his tongue back into Jared’s mouth. He gives Jared some leeway at moments to give Jared a chance to do some exploring of his own. When Jared’s hand wraps around both their cocks, Jensen arches slightly, moving into a seating position. In the instance that Jared’s in his lap, Jensen pushes two fingers up Jared’s ass to the second knuckle, locating Jared’s prostate in an instant.

“Oh fuck!” Jared moans, separating their lips. Jensen immediately misses the contact, diving back in to ravish Jared’s mouth again. He continues his assault on Jared’s prostate, rubbing small circles with the pads of his fingers, alternating between clockwise and counter-clockwise.

As Jensen switches to light taps, Jared clearly decides that it’s time that Jensen’s shirt no longer be keeping them apart. Jensen reaches his arms back to make it easier for Jared, adding more pressure to his lips against Jared’s in the mean time, joining their tongues in the middle of their warm, moist mouths. The shirt comes off with ease. When Jensen senses Jared going for the tie, he curls the hand that isn’t occupied elsewhere around Jared’s wrist.

“That stays. Got plans for it,” Jensen mutters distractedly, pupils lust blown.

Jared pushes down against Jensen’s fingers, teeth splitting his bottom lip with the effort to keep in the scream of raw pleasure he desperately wants to release. Jensen can tell that Jared doesn’t want anything to come between the moment that they were just having.

Licking his lips, Jensen presses one last kiss to Jared’s flushed lips. “There was some other stuff that I wanted to do, baby... I just can’t wait anymore. You ready?” At Jared’s anything other than disapproving nod, Jensen raises Jared up over his cock. Jensen takes a deep breath as the head disappears into tight warmth, the rest of his length slowing being swallowed completely by Jared’s well prepared, slick hole.

They both groan when Jared’s ass cheeks brush against the light patch of hairs around Jensen’s cock and balls, signifying that they were _finally_ connected. Jared doesn’t need time to adjust. Jensen knows this much as Jared starts forcing himself up, using Jensen’s broad shoulders as a brace.

Jensen bites Jared’s shoulder, grunting into the skin, fingers tightening on Jared’s hips as the younger man starts a bouncing motion in his lap. Jensen assists as much as he can, rocking up. He’s effective in ghosting his cock precisely along Jared’s prostate, thrusting deep into Jared’s channel.

Emotions are running high between them, mixed with the need to show just how much the other means to them. Hands find flesh that hasn’t been touched before. Lips meet in the middle, moving in a sloppy rhythm. Thighs burn with the added measure of powerful hips melding into them. Jensen throws himself into a controlled cycle, not letting anything up for a second. Not his tongue journeying through Jared’s mouth. Not his cock sliding in and out of Jared’s heated body. Not his hands leaving red handprints on Jared’s round globes.

Everything is perfect between them. In this moment. Together.

Jensen pushes up into the younger man, groaning due to Jared constantly clenching his hole as Jensen thrusts further up into him. Jensen guides Jared onto his back. He latches his lips onto Jared’s exposed neck, head hanging off the end of the bed as Jensen gyrates, circling his hips with fluidity, pounding down in between each run, nailing Jared’s G-spot with each press into the younger man.

Jared’s eyes widen as the tie from Jensen’s neck is suddenly caressing the back of his, supporting him as Jensen pulls him up. Jared spreads his legs wider apart, giving Jensen all of the room he needs to furiously fuck into him, all of that pent up frustration from hanging on the entire day loaded into each pump of Jensen’s hips.

“This is what I’ve wanted all fucking day, Jared,” Jensen admits, ramming into Jared, forcing him further up the bed, the tie the only thing stopping him from tumbling to the ground. Sometimes Jared must forget how strong Jensen is. He’ll have to show him in a bit, hold Jared tight against the wall as he thrusts up into him. “God, you have no idea how hard it was for me to leave you this morning, do you? Yeah, you were the one all tied up and shit, but the effort it took for me to actually get out of the house was fucking off the charts,” Jensen continues, tugging the tie hard, sending Jared crashing into his chest as Jensen lowers himself on the bed. He spreads his hands over Jared’s ass, pulling his cheeks apart, bucking his hips wildly. Jared’s moaning into his shoulder, releasing swear after swear as Jensen repeatedly rocks into him.

Jensen burrows his hands in Jared’s hair, yanking it back. He watches Jared’s eyes roll into the back of his head. Jensen’s jaw tightens as Jared’s entrance twitches around him over and over again, demanding more. Jensen lets his cock breathe for one single moment, and then buries himself to the hilt inside Jared, just holding him there.

He rotates his hips. It’s the same motion. Around three times, thrust up. Around three times, thrust up.

Jared throws his head back. “Oh fuck. Oh shit. Fuck, Daddy! Jensen—feels so fucking good—Oh. My. Fucking. God,” Jared bellows, his cock trapped painfully between their bodies. All he wants is release—Jensen can tell. But he knows that he’ll wait as long as it takes.

“You love this. Don’t you, baby? Love how I drive you wild with my cock. Love how Daddy fucks you nice and good,” Jensen growls, turning them over once again, forcing Jared’s thighs back as far as they will go, stilling inside the younger man. He can’t help himself. Jared just looks so incredible right now, with his bottom lip trapped between his teeth; those ever-changing eyes shot to black; his hair all sweaty and floppy, soaking into the bed—everything about Jared is beautiful.

Jensen slides in slowly, wanting Jared to feel every millimetre of Jensen’s cock filling him up, stretching him out wide. Jared’s head thrashes, fingers gripping the sheets so tight they might tear. Jensen doesn’t care if they do. Sheets can be replaced—Jared can’t.

Once he’s seated again, he bottoms out just as slowly, then charges forward, knocking Jared back a few centimetres. Taking Jared’s wrist in his hand, Jensen places the younger man’s palm at the top of the bed post. Their bodies are flush against each other, not a gap between them. Jensen could stay like this forever if they had the time. Maybe when he’s not about ready to lose his mind.

Jared keeps his hand tight around the bed post, arm spasming with the force of Jensen’s thrusts into his body, practically knocking the wind from his lungs. His grip tightens with each push, so much pleasure coursing through his veins that he wouldn’t be surprised if his heart mistook it for a prelude to cardiac arrest.

“Tell Daddy how it feels, boy!” Jensen snaps, grinding his hips, drawing out each thrust longer than the last, then changing the tempo just as quickly.

“Fuck! Ah—Daddy, feels amazing—more, ughn. Please, Daddy. More—fuck. Mm,” Jared brokenly responds, rolling his hips down to join Jensen on the upstroke.

Jensen slams in one more time, stopping briefly. He moves them back until he’s got his feet on the ground, Jared’s legs wrapping instinctively round his middle. Jensen turns them, stalking them to the wall on the far right, crowding Jared, leaving as little space between them as he focuses all of his energy into lifting Jared up and down on his cock.

He switches between riding Jared’s ass, and pounding up into the tight heat, lip caught on his teeth as his impending orgasm approaches, getting closer and closer to the coil snapping.

“Take off the ring, Jared,” Jensen commands, thrusting up, pressure building all over their bodies. Jared’s hands don’t move from their locked position at the back of Jensen’s neck. The older man surges up with great strength, bringing back Jared’s focus. “Take off the ring—do it now!” He repeats, connecting their foreheads as the prolonged pleasure sets their skin on fire. Jensen hears the ring hit the floor, and not two seconds later Jared’s shooting rope after rope between their bodies.

“So hot,” Jensen says, thrusting in several more times, pushing as deep as he can go. Just as he’s pressing flush against Jared—cock to ass—his legs give out, both of them collapsing to the floor as the dam finally crumbles, and he’s filling Jared with come. They can both feel it on their skin as remnants seep out of Jared’s stretched hole, so warm and inviting.

Jared shudders from the impact of Jensen shooting up into him, each release stronger than the last. Jensen’s not doing much better, leg muscles twitching as he takes in much needed ear, abdomen expanding, then deflating with each moment.

As Jared’s head lolls from side to side, Jensen takes his opportunity, whispering _I love you, Jared_ in the younger man’s ear, rocking them back and forth through the intense haze of their orgasms.

He kisses Jared’s sweaty hair, mumbling sweet nothings into Jared’s scalp. His boy is perfect, and this is the best Birthday of his entire life, and it’s all because of the man in his lap, still connected to him in the most intimate way they can manage as he babbles nonsensically about how much he loves his Daddy, how much he loves his Jensen.

Jensen loves his Jared just as much.

It takes a bit of effort to stand, keeping Jared close to his chest as he moves them to the bed, deciding that he’ll get everything clean in the morning. Right now, all he wants to do is fall into a blissful sleep with Jared in his arms, warming his cock.

“Happy... Birthday, Jensen...” Jared mumbles, passing out not a second later.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
